legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Kion (A New Journey)
King Kion is an adolescent male lion, the leader of the Lion Guard, and the prince of Pride Rock. He is the son of Simba and Nala, and the younger brother of Kiara. Appearance Kion's pelt is golden, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His ears are rimmed with brown, and he has a bright red head tuft. His eyes are brown. Kion later gains a scar across his left eye. Personality Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather, Mufasa. Undoubtedly, he is one who follows his heart, even in matters where those he loves oppose him, and is willing to follow the call of duty over pleasing family and friends. His creativity knows no bounds, which is likely due to his straightforward nature and ability to see every side of a situation. After he was inflicted with a scar, and poisoned by a cobra, Kion’s personality changes drastically. He becomes more anxious, less confident in decision-making, and prone to violently lashing out, which also causes him to frequently doubt himself as a leader, requiring the assurance and comfort of his friends. Once he is healed, Kion regains his level-headed nature, and is shown to have matured considerably. Through the encouragement and support of his friends, Kion finally realizes that neither his scar nor the Roar makes him who he is and regains his confidence as a leader. History Backstory In Mhina's Rule Kion decides to visit Leopon Plains, to experience a different lifestyle outside the Pride Lands. As Kion and the Guard help defend Leopon Plains, Kion befriends, and falls in love with Mhina. After the battle with Scar’s army, Kion and the Guard head back to the Pride Lands, with Mhina stating that the Lion Guard would always be welcome in Leopon Plains. Kion later tells Kiara about Mhina, and she encourages him to return to Leopon Plains to be with him. After entrusting Jasiri‘s Hyena Resistance with protecting the Pride Lands, Kion and the Guard return to Leopon Plains to help protect it. He and Mhina marry, and express their love for each other. In Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey A Special Coronation Visions from the Past A Royal Wedding Simba and Nala's Visit A Visit to the Tree of Life Defending Leopon Plains A Royal Birth Visiting the Pride Lands A Romantic Evening A Visit from Jasiri A Kupatana Celebration Helping the Night Pride An Epic Battle Relationships Yun Mibu Yun Mibu is shown to be jealous and not very keen on Kion. Family * Simba (Father) * Nala (Mother) * Kiara (Sister) * Nguruma (Twin Brother) * Vuai (Adopted Brother) * Kovu and Kicheko (Brothers in Law) * Vitani and Tatu (Sisters in Law) * Denahi and Shauri (Nephews) * Belee and Amira (Nieces) * Mufasa (Paternal grandfather) † * Sarabi (Paternal grandmother) * Scar (Paternal Granduncle) † * Mheetu (Maternal Uncle) * Hasani (Maternal Grandfather) * Sarafina (Maternal Grandmother) * Ahadi (paternal great-grandfather) † * Uru (paternal great-grandmother) † * Uru's Sister (paternal great-aunt) † * Askari: (Paternal Distant relative) † * Mhina: Mate * Ushindi, Uhuro, Nuru, and Kabili ( Adopted Sons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adopted Daughters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Leopon Plains Residents Category:Kings Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Leopon Plains Royal Family